Childhood Fancies
by mak4
Summary: Every childhood is different.


This is in response to the various questions from readers of Lost about Jade's childhood. When Lost starts out, Jade is already fifteen years old. But what was she like growing up? It should still be interesting, whether you've read Lost or not.

LITTLE GIRLS

Captain Jack Sparrow stepped off the Pearl, and into the violent sounds of Tortuga. "Alright you miscreants!" he called to the crew. "You all know the drill. See you in three days, else we sail without you." Without another word, he walked into town.

He hadn't even had a chance to go into the tavern to buy a drink when he was met with Anya. A delighted smile crept across his face. He'd always liked Anya. She was one of the sweeter girls to... occupy his time.

"Hello, luv. Did you miss me?"

Anya smiled, though it didn't quite reach her brilliant green eyes. Jack frowned, but she spoke before he could. "Come with me Jack. I have something to show you." She gently took his hand, and led him down the streets, to a door Jack remembered well. Before entering, she turned to him, putting a hand to her lips to warn him to stay silent. Frowning again, Jack did as she requested and followed her inside.

There, against the wall nearest to the burning fireplace, was a small oak cradle. Jack's eyes widened as Anya brought him over to see inside. A tiny baby girl lay there, sleeping silently. She looked nothing like her mother, with a thick head of nearly black hair. Jack looked up at Anya. "Is she yours?" he whispered. Anya nodded. "Why Anya. I'd no idea. I take it you've found a nice young man to settle down with then? If I'd known, I would have come for the wedding."

Anya watched him carefully as he continued blabbering on, watching the child. "Jack, she's yours."

"I take it she looks like her father then. I'll have to meet him. I'm sure he's a lovely chap. You deserve the-what?" He stared at her sharply.

"Jack, she's yours. She's your daughter."

Jack's eyes went so wide that it would have been comical, if not for the serious situation. "But, uh... that, that's not possible. I was here just over a year ago."

"And she's just over three months old."

Jack stared at the little girl, _his_ little girl, wanting desperately to run away screaming. But he didn't. "Are you sure?"

"Completely."

Jack sighed. "What's 'er name?"

"She doesn't have one yet. I wanted to wait for you, before I baptized her, or anything." Anya looked embarrassed, and Jack suddenly realized how young she was.

"God Anya, I'm so sorry." He tried desperately to think of a way to make things up to her. "I'll... I'll send money for her and-"

"Jack, you have to take her."

"What?" Jack nearly fell over. "I, uh, I know this is difficult. But I can't have a little girl. Think how she'd be raised! By the gods, I live on a boat! I promise, you'll never have to worry abou' money, or anythin' else. I realize that Tortuga is not the best place to raise a young girl, but I'll move you if you like. I can take you to Port Royal! That's not too far, and I have high friends in places there. They'll help you out, savvy?"

Anya placed a small hand on his, looking him squarely in the eye. "Jack, I'm dying."

And suddenly Jack realized he'd known it all along. He looked back down at the little girl, wondering what on earth he was supposed to do with her. "I'll be back," he said, and Anya didn't stop him.

LITTLE GIRLS

Jack, being Jack, headed straight for the nearest tavern and proceeded to drown himself in rum, muttering, "A babe. _my_ bloody babe," the whole time.

By the time Anamaria and Gibbs happened to come upon him, he was trying to sing a jug of rum to sleep. Even for the infamous captain, this was slightly worrisome behaviour.

"Jack?" Anamaria asked, coming over.

Jack looked up at her. "A babe. _my_ bloody babe."

Gibbs looked at Anamaria. "What d'you s'pose is troubling him?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." She turned her attention back to the captain. "Jack, what are you doing here? Aren't you s'posed to be off with some girl by now?"

Jack shook his head vehemently, beads clicking. "Never again!" he insisted. He looked up at them, eyes wide, mouth curled oddly. "I have a _baby_." He spoke in a stage whisper, and then dropped the tankard of rum, breaking it. The captain yelped and jumped to his feet. "I've killed her."

Anamaria pulled him back down to his seat. "Jack, you haven't killed anyone."

Gibbs put up a protesting finger. "Well..."

"Shut up. By the gods, Jack, what is going on?"

"There's this babe," Jack spluttered. "And she's mine and I need rum to baptize her, and a priest. With red eyes and green hair. And I have to take her because her daughter's dying."

"The priest?" Anamaria asked.

"No, the girl."

Anamaria stared at him. "You're saying you have a baby girl, and you're going baptize her in rum as soon as you find a priest with red eyes and green hair?"

Jack looked up at her. "Exactly!" Then he passed out.

Anamaria sighed. "Back to the _Pearl_ it is."

LITTLE GIRLS

When Jack woke up he was back on the Pearl, and his head hurt so much he could barely open his eyes. Moving carefully, he turned to his side and discovered Anamaria waiting in a chair beside his bed.

"Jack Sparrow, if you want me to stay on this ship any longer, you are going to explain to me exactly what is going on."

Jack remembered enough of the previous night's conversation to know what she was talking about. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I have a baby. I have to name her and baptize her. Her mother has red hair and green eyes and... she's dying. I have to take her. I know it's an absolutely wretched idea. But what other choice have I? If I don't take her, she'll be raised an orphan in Tortuga." He opened his eyes again, looking at Anamaria imploringly. "You were raised here. You _know_ what happens to orphans. And I'll be damned if I let that happen to my little girl." Without realizing it, Jack was feeling the first tugs of paternal concern.

Anamaria smiled. "Well, what can I say? After all, you be the captain."

Jack looked at her, surprised, and then jumped suddenly to his feet, reeling from the pain it caused in his head. "Bloody _hell_. I told Anya I'd be back." He left, and Anamaria followed, curious.

LITTLE GIRLS

The baptismal ceremony was short, simple, and to the point. When asked the name of the child, Anya had looked to Jack for an answer. Not knowing what else to say, he had simply said, "Treasure. Treasure Jade." Not the most respectable of names, but somehow befitting of a Sparrow.

And then he was standing on the _Pearl _holding the tiny child in his arms, and wondering how on earth _he_ had been trusted with something so fragile. He looked down at her, and saw his daughter staring up at him with big brown eyes. Eyes that trusted him.

He sighed, and she smiled. "Oh no," Jack warned her. "Don't you smile at me like that... I _would_ have a daughter with a smile that could break hearts."

He looked up as the _Pearl_ pulled out of the port, Anya watching. He knew he would never see her again.


End file.
